Hero (film)
Hero is the protagonist in the canceled Fallout Movie. Background In the Vault Our first view of Hero was to show him as handsome and restless. Importantly too, he is the only one not reading the LA Times in the opening scene. He then confides in his friend that he had the same dream again, of fishing in a creek and catching a live fish. To which he is told "It's not healthy to dream of fish."Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #1 This sets him up as a non-conformist, which is, we discover at the end, the true reason he was chosen by the Overseer to lead the recon team.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #38 The reason we are first presented is that he was selected as the most senior member of his age group.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #6 Upon boarding the metro, he begins calling out the sights out the window before they appear. Then it flickers and cuts out.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #2 It is then revealed that this is due to the fact that the view is actually a spliced film loop, and this leads Hero to break down. And not for the first time. He begins to rant to his fellow passengers about how their lives are entirely manufactured and how there must be something better.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #3 This is watched by the Vault Police, who dispatch officers to arrest him for 'disturbing the peace'. This is the first time we meet Female Officer, who seems to have wanted to arrest him for a long time. He runs, and though he shows superior knowledge of the Vault's layout, 'ducking through secret passages and byways', Female Officer is physically superior and manages to tackle him.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #4 However, due to his father's position as Vault Supervisor,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #5 he is let off the hook; to Female Officer's obvious dismay.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #4 In the next scene, we see Hero at his job as Assistant Vault Supervisor. He works a little on the supply inventory, and then follows his daily ritual inspecting the GECK and then watching a promo-tape for it. He is visibly eager to start the new life it presents above ground. This is a rare glimpse of the idealism that pervades Hero's personality, which is normally driven by uncompromising realism. Then, he checks the water supply, and discovers that there is an abnormality in the water supply. He takes this discovery to his father, who is pleased at how sharp he is, but is displeased about his rant earlier. At this point Hero astutely points out that all his generation's complaints will be null and void without water.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #5 After the elders meet, it is revealed to Hero, Techy, Scholar and Female Officer will lead a recon mission to the surface in order to obtain a new water chip.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #7 However, his leadership is challenged early on when Scholar tries to usurp it as Hero is uncomfortable in his first encounter with fire-arms; this prompts Female Officer to chime-in and say that she could lead the team even better than both of them, whereas Techy simply says he is nervous about the entire expedition. It takes the Overseer's input to put Hero back in control, as he warns that they have to work together if they are to survive.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #8 "At home that night, Hero admits to his father he’s always dreamed of a trip above ground, but not under these circumstances."Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #9 His father says he is just proud his son was picked to lead expedition because it will secure our Hero a future position as an Elder.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #9 Then, we find Hero alone in his room, Hero looks out his 'window' - a film loop just like the one on the metro - at distant creek; it's the one from his dreams. When he is packing, he finds his Marriage Kit. While looking at a photo of his Intended, his conscience is stirred and so he asks his father if he can tell her what’s going on, but he says no.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #9 Regardless, Hero eludes the Vault Police and goes to see her anyway. It becomes clear to the viewer that they do not love each other, but share a mutual acceptance of their fate. He tells her that he can't say where he is going, but informs her that she needs to start to plan for a life without him. They part as good friends and she admires his courage and honesty.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #10 Into the Wastes They leave in an emotional moment with much hype, similar to the first trip to the moon, except the majority of the Vault are unawareFallout film treatment, bullet-point #11. They surface somewhere near Lancaster and are greater with an arid and inhospitable landscape.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #12 After Techy is killed by scavengers, Hero advocates escape over retaliation, as his realistic attitude shines through again. Faced with the scavengers automatic weapons, Female Officer takes his side and they manage to escape.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #13 He is shown as a realist again when he decides, along with Female Officer, to jettison his suit in the interest of survival against the heat and in order to avoid dehydration. Scholar decides to be difficult again, and pays the price when he passes out.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #14 Upon reaching Vault 8, Hero shows his bravery and descends into the Vault alone to scout for a water chip.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 This is all the more impressive considering the party expect there to be mutants inside as their corpses litter the entrance.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #15 This is also the most practical decision, as all the Vaults are the same in design,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #7 and he had the best knowledge of Vault 13 among the party.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #4 He descends on a rope, which then fell. And to make it worse, he finds the water purifier and the chip is corroded. On the way out, he sets of an alarm and has to escape a lethal obstacle course to get out. Fortunately, he does, but only to be captured by Max at the exit.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 Due to the insignia on Hero's canteen, Max spares Hero and they strike a bargain to give Max a GECK in return for the three scouts' lives. He knows the Vault only has one and that it is their future, but reasons that without the scouts, there will be no future.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #17 The Hub Max takes them to the Hub. On the way, Hero uses his Pip-Boy to make a video-chronical of the Wastes to share with the Vault on his return.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #19 At the Hub, the scouts search the bazaar for a water chip, which, when found, Scholar embarrasses himself by attempting to buy it with cash dollars and a VISA card.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #24 Hero spots the scavengers that attacked them at the begin of their expedition attempting to sell Techy's organs. He snaps, and with Scholar, they attack them. Female Officer turns the tide against the people selling Techy's organs in the scouts favor. However, they are still arrested by the Hub's police force.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #25 They are then brought before Dekker, who demands two of their lives, one of which must be Female Officer.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #26 When the Hero refuses, the trio are allowed to think it over and are taken to Dekker's private club. Here they eat dinner and Max begins to establish a Solo/Skywalker relationship with Hero,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #28 then Hero uses his alone time to continue, passing up on the semi-mutated women that try it on with him. An ancient, self-proclaimed 'historian' approaches our Hero, wanting to know all the details of Vault 13. Turns out the Historian is writing the definitive book on WWIII and Vault 13 is the final chapter.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #29 Captured Mutants soon get into the club and break up the party. Max urges them to flee, but the Hero insists that they find Scholar first.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #31 Upon doing so, the audience then learns of Scholar's deception. The audience also then learns that it is the mutants, who are in league with Dekker, that want Female Officer and a man.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #32 Max soon turns the table in his favor, cutting Dekker out of the bargaining by shooting him through the heart. He then tries to obtain a GECK in exchange for the three scouts and the location of Vault 13. The mutants and Max agree, and Female officer spits on Max in disgust.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #33 In captivity, Hero and Female Officer learn that the Master intends to make them a 'mutated Adam and Eve', and that LA is simply an inviting oasis for human cattle for his experiments.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #34 Max, upon receiving a defective GECK, kills the mutants with him, giving him access to the vast amount of weapons in their stores.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 He frees the Female Officer and Hero with his new toy, a turbo plasma rifle, and claims this was his plan all along. He even acquired a water chip to prove it. Although this is dubious, the pair go along with him as they have no other choice.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 Back to the Vault They escape the LA basin,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #37 and go back to Vault 13, understandably expecting to be greeted as heroes. But the Overseer, acting unilaterally, rejects their entry: the Vault has all the water chips it needs, the real reason for sending the scouts into the wastes was to purge discontent from the Vault. He claims “Discontent is contagious. Worst disease known to Vault Dwellers.” This causes uproar among the elders.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #38 As the Master, Scholar-Mutant and their small army attempt to break through, the trio fends them off. Hero's Intended attempts to open the door for their return, but the Overseer orders her to stop. When she doesn't, he kills her. Hero's father then finishes the job, and urges the elders to arm the populace.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #39 A large battle ensues, Hero's father is killed, dying in his son's arms; proud of what he has become. The Master recognises the Overseer as the one who started the war 50 years previously and he kills him for this.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #40 Meanwhile, Hero takes on Scholar-Mutant, and manages to lure him into the bowels of the Vault, eventually crushing him under a metro car.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #41 The Vault dwellers were victorious, and Hero honors his promise to Max and gives him the Vaults GECK. When Max offers for the survivors to come with him, Hero makes the executive decision that they are not yet ready for a life above ground.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #42 Max is then injected by the Master, who was just playing dead, with a strain of FEV, and so Hero, at Max's request, euthanises him while the others dispatch the Master once and for all. Hero then recovers the GECK.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #43 In the final scenes, he and Female Officer lead the remaining Vault dwellers from the Vault an undetermined time later. They have come to respect each other, and there is meant to be obvious connotations that this will shortly develop.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #44 Indeed, in the final scenes, the pair are lovers with children of their own. We see Arroyo, a 'New Eden', created with the GECK, and the pair as a symbolic Adam and Eve. In the very last scene, the pair are seen by a creek, catching a real fish.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #45 Appearances Hero was going to appear in the canceled Fallout Movie. Behind the scenes Hero was part of the Third Generation of Vault dwellers, and was to be aged 20-something.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #6 References Category:Fallout movie characters Category:Fallout publications human characters Category:Fallout (film) characters